The ultimate test
by Paperboy Jacky
Summary: The Empress of Ninja decides to test Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto when Naruto only recently became the seventh Hokage. They are known to have defeated the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsusuki and now, the Empress wants to see their combined power. She tests the ninjas individually and shows them a taste of her power. Will the ninjas be able to defeat her or will they fail?
1. Ch 1: Sasuke gets defeated

**Empress Heika is my original character. She is much more than Naruto and the ninja arts behind it. The China Gate Galaxy is associated with my own original works. I encourage you all to at least read the first chapter of my other book! :)**

 **You can find it in the misc section of the books and since you readers were so kind to look at this, I'll do my best to keep my book on the first page so you all can find it easier.**

 **"May Beaulieu and the augury of love"**

 **I'll only give you more chapters if I get reviews and more views, since I can't waste my efforts doing something meaningless.**

 **Enjoy, and let the chakra flow in you!**

Chapter 1

Sasuke gets defeated

In a mysterious forest, there were many trees cut. The cut marks looked as if a sword went through it. The sword of Kusanagi. That sword belonged to one person, Sasuke Uchiha.

Up in the sky, a woman was watching the development of the ninja world. That woman's name is Empress Heika. She saw Sasuke and Naruto defeat Kaguya Otsusuki and now, Naruto had already became the seventh Hokage, as of Sasuke, he was in the forest to review his sins. It was about time for Sasuke to return to Konohagakure, the Leaf Village. Empress Heika decided to have a little fun with the Uchiha. After all, she could not ever lose a ninja battle with all the chakra natures behind her palm and all the ocular jutsus hidden in her eyes. Especially the Sharingan. Her sharingan was special, mainly because her sharingan was blue. Empress Heika could also use the Rinnegan, but it would look different on her, as the rings would be compressed within her pupil. With that, she landed on the ground.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He had already sensed the Empress' presence.

"Nothing much. My name is Empress Heika" Empress Heika spoke. "I just want a little ninja battle."

"Oh, a ninja battle?" Sasuke asked and with that, he revealed his Rinne Sharingan with six tomoe on his right eye.

"I am immune to Genjutsu, Sasuke." the Empress spoke. Sasuke realized that the Empress was no woman to be messing around with. Additionally, the Empress had a very scary height. With his Sharingan, he could tell that Empress Heika was over nine feet. He could also see something lurking inside of Empress Heika that was storing an impossible amount of chakra. Sasuke also knew that Empress Heika's power is composed of only nature power, not needing to use senjutsu, unlike Naruto.

The Empress moved at lightning speed and appeared a nice distance from Sasuke and formed a single hand sign.

"Fire style, Fireball jutsu!" Empress Heika shouted.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled. The black flames from Sasuke swallowed Empress Heika's flames. Blood flowed from his eyes.

"Amaterasu!" Empress Heika yelled and an icy stream of water that made every plant life die in only seconds extinguished the black fire. There were no sign of blood coming out from her eyes. Sasuke saw that Empress Heika knew the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You see, the are actually two forms of Amaterasu. One is the black flames, from the Uchiha, and the other is the white frost, a jutsu that I created." Empress Heika spoke. Sasuke knew that only the Uchiha has the Sharingan, so why did Empress Heika have the Sharingan?

"I have the Sharingan, because my husband invented the Sharingan." Empress Heika spoke. "We created many things. Then one day, I planted the tree known as the Shinju." Empress Heika spoke "And my child, the Ten tails beast was spilt into nine separate tailed beasts by Hagaromo, the savior of the ninja. I was thankful for it, because that Princess Otsusuki made my child a monster, the Ten tails! I only meant for the tree to stay as a tree."

The a wave of disbelief washed over Sasuke and he used his Kekkei Mora. He combined all five natures and blasted it at Empress Heika. In a flash, the Empress formed something in her hands. A tiny shrine with unbreakable doors. The Empress opened the doors and a light of unspeakable power was unleashed from it. The black material Sasuke formed immediately shattered.

"Impossible. Nothing can beat the Kekkei Mora." Sasuke spoke in disbelief.

"I could have absorbed it with the Rinnegan." Empress Heika spoke "But oh well, behold my eyes! Byakugan!"

Sasuke watched as her eyes changed from the Sharingan, into the Byakugan. Then, the veins beside the Empress' eyes were being drawn in the activated Byakugan into a different eye.

"Behold, the Tenseigan." Empress Heika spoke. Empress Heika formed again, one hand seal. Sasuke realized that his dojutsu would never work on Empress Heika, especially when she possesses all the dojutsu, the eyes.

"Ice style! Crystal Ice Mirror Technique!" Empress Heika shouted. Sasuke knew this Kekkei Genkai from his very first Rank A mission. But there was a twist to his suspicions. Sasuke saw as the Empress moved at light speed in which she weaved another sign.

"Scorch style! Scorching Fireball Technique!" Empress Heika shouted once again. Sasuke only had seconds to dodge the move as the Empress weaved another sign.

"Boil style! Vaporization Teachinique!" Empress Heika shouted. Sasuke used his perfect Susanoo. He knew that Susanoo reduced the effect of the mist, but it wouldn't be long until his ultimate shield collasped.

"Lava style! Lava Hose Technique!" Empress Heika shouted. Sasuke brought out his Kekkei Mora and shielded himself. The lava had the capability to destroy Susanoo with Boil style lowering Susanoo's defence.

"Heaven Style! China Gate Galaxy's Revenge!" Empress Heika shouted. The same shrine appeared and the doors opened. The black shield was no match for Heaven Style. Sasuke had lost.

"To be honest, there are six chakra natures. The reason why you ninjas cannot use the sixth chakra nature is because your chakra nature does not ever build up to suit the sixth chakra nature, Life release." Empress Heika spoke "Even the powerful Princess Otsusuki failed to master this release. I have never used the sixth chakra nature on you, only in my Heaven Style!"

Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"It's time for you to get back to Konohagakure, Sasuke. Your daughter Sarada is sad and has never met you. My next battle will be in your village." Empress Heika spoke and with that, a golden light from Empress Heika blinded Sasuke, despite having the Rinnegan and she was gone.


	2. Ch 2: Double Ino-Shika-Cho

**I hope you enjoyed my previous chapter. If you liked that chapter, then I think you might like this one!**

 **Chikara!**

 **...**

Chapter 2

Ino-Shika-Cho double faces the Empress

Sasuke was on the way back to the leaf village, Konohagakure. He was thinking about the Empress.

 _If Naruto faced her, what would happen? Oh, I have to get to the village fast!_ Sasuke thought _But that would take about three days! Oh well._

Inside an all you can eat restaurant, Anko was taking Choji's daughter, Chocho to eat. Both of them looked just was tall as on the side. Just then, Sai and Ino's son, Inojin just popped in the restaurant.

"Chocho! There is an emergency outside the village!" Inojin spoke with urgency.

"No! I'm eating at an all you can eat buffet! Go away!" Chocho shouted and helped herself on a very tall plate of raw beef and cooked it.

"She won't listen." Inojin spoke. Shikadai just appeared at the doorway with Ino, Sai, Temari and Shikamaru.

"Chocho! It is the five Kage summit! The Leaf Village is in danger! Your parents are in danger!" Shikamaru shouted. Chocho could not argue with that. After all, she was taught to put her family and friends as her top priority to do whatever. Besides, she couldn't argue with Mr. Genius, who has an IQ of over 200. Additionally, if she refused, she would have to taste the beating of the four jonin standing before her. Correction, five jonin. Nope, six, as Konohamaru just appeared. He pointed his finger at Chocho.

"You little girl. You wasted our time! Let's go!" Konohamaru spoke and with that, he lugged Chocho out of the restaurant.

"Whoa! You are really really heavy!" Konohamaru spoke. He was sweating beyond anyone could even try to do.

"That's okay Konohamaru." Shikamaru spoke. "I'll handle it. Shadow possession jutsu!" and Chocho found herself forced to walk to the battlefield.

"You are assigned an S-rank mission, Inojin, Shikadai, and Chocho. We are trying to defeat a ninja with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Or a double formation, which you will help us accomplish!" Shikamaru spoke as they leaped across the village. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was ready for the second generation, the genin who now where quickly going to the entrance of the village.

Shikamaru saw the Empress of Ninja and the first thing that came to mind.

 _Uh, what are you doing Choji!_ Shikamaru thought. Choji was in the middle of an expansion jutsu with the Empress behind him.

"Choji, you should never leave your behind vulnerable! Karui, you should be back to back with him!" Empress Heika spoke. She flicked Choji and the expansion jutsu wore off. Karui brought out her sword.

"Cloud Style front Be-heading!" Karui spoke and her sword was caught between the Empress' two hands.

"I see. You were taught by Killer Bee who possesses the eight tail jinchuriki, Gyuki." Empress Heika spoke, surprising everyone. Shikamaru was astounded by the level of Empress Heika's taijutsu. It was even beyond Might Guy, and Rock Lee. Even their eight inner gates combined would not be enough to defeat her alone.

"Ino-Shika-Cho formation!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino got into position. Karui got out of the way.

Shikamaru caught the Empress with his Shadow Possession jutsu quickly.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino shouted.

 _"What is happening?" Ino asked._

 _"You are in my mind." Empress Heika spoke. "My name is Empress Heika. Tell the others. You cannot hack my mind, as I too know your jutsu and weakness."_

Ino fell to the ground as Shikamaru caught her. Ino opened her eyes.

"The woman over there is named Empress Heika. My mind transfer jutsu apparently has no effect on her." Ino spoke. This was a possibility Shikamaru had ignored, because from experience, the mind transfer jutsu has a 100% chance of working ever since the Fourth Shinobi War. Shikamaru had to think. But there was no time to think.

"I see. Shikamaru, the son of a genius who is a genius with a son who is a genius." Empress Heika spoke "I am ever so sorry that your father died."

Shikamaru was astounded. He could not think not.

The second Ino-Shika-Cho formation go into place.

"Super Beast Imatation Drawing!" Inojin shouted. Ten lions flew out of the scroll and caught Empress Heika.

"You are quite the one aren't you? A genin caught me." Empress Heika spoke. "And I believe that is your father over there, drawing a sealing jutsu, the tiger? Well done. But it takes more than that to defeat me." and Poof! The reaction from everyone was absurd.

"Everyone! Empress Heika is no ordinary opponent! She is according to my calculations, considered a Kage Level!" Shikamaru spoke.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I am more than that. The five Kage summit is perfect to test the Kage's abilities. See you later!" Empress Heika spoke.

"Oh no! We must warn the Kage!" Shikamaru spoke and darted in the village.

...

"That was the coolest Kage meeting ever!" Kurotsuchi spoke with the Earth Kage Hat in her hand.

"Oh yes." Chojuro spoke, with the Water Kage Hat in his hand.

"That was a bit drab, sorry." Darui spoke, with the Lightning Kage Hat in his hand.

"No, Darui! It was fun!" Amoi spoke. _What if Lord Raikage loses it! Then he attacks the Kage summit! Then the Land of Lightning creates the Fifth Shinobi War, Then ..._

Amoi clutched his head. Darui banged it. _Thank you, Lord Raikage._

"This summit is, amazing." Gaara sighed. "What do you think, Lord Hokage?"

"Wait, I sense someone coming." Naruto spoke.

Just then, the ceiling of the Five Kage Summit was ripped off the building.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf! Hello Gaara of the Sand! Hello Darui of the Cloud! Hello Chojuro of the Mist! Hello Kurotsuchi of the Earth! I look forward to fighting you people. Naruto looked up in the air and saw an Empress.

"No way. I thought only Earth Shinobi could fly" Kurotsuchi spoke.

Just then the door burst open. Shikamaru flew in the door and saw the most un-believable thing happen. The Empress had beat him to the summit.

"She had defeated the Ino-Shika-Cho formation!" Shikamaru spoke.

Empress Heika nodded and spoke "Naruto, I also have defeated your best friend."

Naruto asked in horror "Who is that?" already knowing the possible answer.

Empress Heika paused. Then she spoke "Sasuke Uchiha"


	3. Ch 3: The five Kage confront the Empress

**I know the previous chapter was a little boring but things get interesting around here. You get to see more power and action!**

 **Cha! (I know Sakura says this but, I can't help but say it!)**

 **If you like this, then I'm sure you'll like my book.**

 **If you forgot it, here it is "May Beaulieu and the Augury of Love"**

 **You can find it in the misc section of the misc books! :)**

 **Previous chapter, the ending so you know where you are at.**

 _Just then the door burst open. Shikamaru flew in the door and saw the most un-believable thing happen. The Empress had beat him to the summit._

 _"She had defeated the Ino-Shika-Cho formation!" Shikamaru spoke._

 _Empress Heika nodded and spoke "Naruto, I also have defeated your best friend."_

 _Naruto asked in horror "Who is that?" already knowing the possible answer._

 _Empress Heika paused. Then she spoke "Sasuke Uchiha"_

Chapter 3

The Five Kage confront the Empress

The Empress was floating, waiting for a response. The reaction that she got from her audience was absurd.

"Sasuke is coming back to the village. Perhaps, you can show me your full power when he comes..." Empress Heika spoke.

"No way Sasuke could be defeated so easily! He possesses the Sharingan and the Rinne Sharingan!" Naruto shouted "I just know it! And even if he did, I'll beat you! Believe it!"

"You are just as naive as ever!" Empress Heika spoke in a soothing voice. The door of the room opened again. The previous Kage.

"We came here, we heard something about ..." the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi spoke. The Previous Kage's attention turned up in the sky. Lady Tsunade looked up and gave an unbelieveable leap in the air and punched only to be intercepted by the Empress. Just then, Sakura and Temari entered to only witness a battle between the Kage and the Empress. Sakura could not believe that her sensei was defeated.

"I know all about your monstous strength, Princess Tsunade, Slug Princess, Grandaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, first nine tail jinchuriki host, wife of the First Hokage." Empress Heika spoke "And for all you that don't know my name, my name is Empress Heika, the Empress of Ninja."

Without thinking, the Fourth Raikage, A, thundered into the air and quickly punched the Empress. Or so it seems.

"Wind style! Wind scythe jutsu!" Empress Heika shouted. A peacock rose from Empress' Heika's hair and the tail fan of the peacock whipped ferociously. The Fourth Raikage's Lightning shield was shattered. The look on Temari's face was frightening. Just then, more shinobi appeared. Ino, Sai, Choji, Karui, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, Tenten, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Rock Lee Jr, and finally, Kakashi Hatake.

"We have more guests, as it seems." Empress Heika spoke. "And there is one more, coming in just about ten minutes. Sasuke Uchiha."

Splurt! A knife went through the Empress' chest.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled. Orochimaru had penetrated Empress Heika in the chest with the sword of Kusanagi. The sword was shealthed.

"Honestly, do you think the Sword of Kusanagi would be enough to kill me?" Empress Heika spoke "My husband crafted the sword you are holding right now, Orochimaru. He crafted the Sword of Totsuya, the Sword of Kusanagi, and many others, which are not necessary to speak about right now."

The eyes on Empress Heika changed into two Rinne Sharingan, except the color of the eyes were blue. The look on Orochimaru's face told the Kage he was in no condition to fight. The eyes changed back. Only Orochimaru saw the eyes.

"I also know about your experiments. Especially the experiment involving Hashirama Senju's cells being implanted into sixty children. Only one child survived, right?" Empress Heika "Because you wanted to capture the nine tailed beast as well, back then using Hashirama's wood style? Right?"

Orochimaru nodded.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Empress Heika spoke. "Time to reveal Life release."

She made a hand sign never seen before. Grass shot out of the ground like swords away from the Kage. The Empress weaved another set of hand signs. No one could follow speed that fast.

"Wood Style is actually Life Release, the sixth chakra nature. I tricked Hashirama and Captain Yamato with my powerful genjutsu to making them think that you need Water and Earth to use Wood Style. But in reality, they are really using Life release. Hashirama Senju and Captain Yamato are the only ninja that I bestow the Life Release to." and with that, she weaved one hand sign. A sequoia erupted from the earth and grew beside Naruto's mansion. Tsunade fell on the ground and could not believe what happened.

"Water, Earth." Empress Heika spoke, as her right hand had water and her left hand had Earth "and in reality, Water and Earth creates Mud Style. It is quite powerful, used as a diffusing Kekkei Genkai. It is able to put down even Amaterasu, or Scorch style. Lave style doesn't work either."

Empress Heika brought out her hands and spoke "In my right hand, here is Fire style, and half of Earth style. In the other hand, here is Wind style and the other half of Earth style."

The Kage watched the Third Tsuchikage's reaction. Apparently, the Third Tsuchikage knew what that jutsu is.

The Third Tsuchikage brought out his hands and formed a pillar in his hands.

"My fellow shinobi, let me finish her." Onoki spoke, trembling "Dust style, Particle Pillar!"

A pillar of white energy shot out at Empress Heika. The Empress did the same. A huge explosion occured and smoke covered the sky.

"Onoki. I was the one who taught your teacher, Mu, the arts of Dust style." Empress Heika spoke. "And it looks like he is finally here."

"Mu? He's dead" Onoki spoke.

"No, she means me" a voice spoke.

Sasuke appeared with seven other tailed beasts and with Killer B, the eight tail jinchuriki, Gyuki.

Naruto formed a Rasenshiriken in his hand. He combined it with Lava release.

"Naruto, I also know about your signature move, Rasenshiriken. I can also use it, but" Empress Heika spoke and a shrine formed "I have something else in mind."

She opened the gates just as Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto after the Rasenshiriken was release.

"Quickly, use the Truth Seeking Ball, the Kekkei Mora, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"You bet!" Naruto shouted. A black shield formed. The light easily penetrated the shield.

"Impossible. I now believe that you defeated Sasuke!" Naruto spoke.

"Actually, you have not seen anything yet. You know all about the Tenseigan. I can use it! As well as everything Sasuke's eyes can use, but much much more!" Empress Heika spoke. Naruto was flying in the air now, ready to confront the Empress for real like Kaguya Otsusuki.

"You all have surpassed your elders. I am very proud of all of you ninja!" Empress Heika spoke, smiling and crying at the same time.

A bell chimed through the whole sky.


	4. Ch 4: Get out of my way, Naruto!

**Did you like the previous chapter?**

 **I hope you like this one. This story was inspired by Shadowfate2322. It was like a challenge. Sorry that this chapter is short.**

 **Please like and comment PLZ! :)**

 **And plz read my other stories. I guarantee that my longer story is much better than this one. (Not that this one is not that good.)**

 **Paperboy Jacky**

Chapter 4

Get out of my way, Naruto!

Naruto was flying in the sky, ready to confront the Empress until a fist brought him down to the ground. Only one person could punch like that...

"Naruto! Get out of my way!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke gulped.

"You too Sasuke!" Sakura shouted again. Sasuke got down in the building and watched.

"I see, you are Sakura Haruno, student of the Slug Princess?" Empress Heika spoke "That is wonderful. I dare you to punch me!"

Sakura was one step ahead of her, and before Empress Heika realized it, Sakura already got ready to punch her.

"No, Sakura! Our monstrous strength won't work on her!" Tsuande spoke. Empress Heika intercepted the punch with only one hand, except for one thing.

The interception was enough to send Sakura flying.

"That's my wife, you # %$!" Sasuke shouted. Empress Heika looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you want to fight with me again, you would not stand a chance. I have far too many weapons in store." Empress Heika shouted "I know every single jutsu in the world and jutsus undiscovered! I planted the tree of Shinjou! That is where you got chakra from!"

This was enough to paralyze the entire summit.

"I can also perform ten jutsus at once!" Empress Heika spoke, revealing eight other hands formed from her hair. Hair Hands.

"Each of my hands is capable of weaving signs with one hand." Empress Heika spoke "and with my Rinne Sharingan, they are able to become independent."

Just then, the behind of the Empress whipped open, revealing a peacock fan. The Empress was half human and half peacock, shocking her audience.


	5. Ch 5: Will you stop interrupting?

**Sorry for the short chapter last time!**

 **Here is my next chapter.**

 **Enjoy. Sorry for having less action and less words for this chapter. I promise there will be more next chapter.**

 **P.S. I totally encourage you to read my book "May Beaulieu and the Augury of Love"**

 **It is really good, as many of the people read it said.**

Chapter 5

Would you stop interrupting?

Empress Heika got killed. The Black Zetsu had impaled her and covered her body.

The shock from the summit was unbelievable.

"I thought I put you on the moon?" Naruto shouted

"You did. But Hamura Otsusuki spared me. I told him I needed to save the world." Black Zetsu spoke.

"Liar!" Naruto shouted. The summit agreed.

Empress Heika flew from the sky. Everyone looked at the corpse and the Empress.

"I congratulate on you killing me once." Empress Heika spoke "I have never thought you would come from the moon, Black Zetsu. But enough is enough"

Naruto stepped in and spoke "Let me finish what I started..."

Naruto weaved a hand sign.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"I taught Naruto this jutsu." Sasuke spoke. Black Zetsu was not dead. A black ball formed from Naruto's hand.

"If you can't die from that, I guess you'll have to be reduced to dust!" Naruto shouted.

"Truth Seeking Ball!" Naruto shouted. The black object did not seem to harm Black Zetsu.

"I was created from a Truth Seeking Ball..." Black Zetsu annouced. Naruto tried it again. It did not work. Naruto and Sasuke tried it again. It did not work.

"Naruto, Sasuke, no matter how many times you try it, it doesn't work" Empress Heika cooed. She formed the shrine.

"What does your Heaven style do again?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"My Heaven style is able to obliterate anything and reduce my opponents to nothing. If you resist with the Truth Seeking Ball, you'll live, but your shield will break. Heaven Style is able to act like a sealing jutsu, sucking in any unnecessary components of the ninja world. Like Black Zetsu." Empress Heika spoke, as the summit watched the shrine seal the Black Zetsu. Sasuke blurted out something.

"Then, ... will you be quiet for sometime, Sasuke Uchiha! ...the light of the heaven will either obliterate the thing, or my husband decides to save it for something. The thing goes to me and my husband's golden shrine. That's where we live." Empress Heika spoke and paused. She seemed to have one more detail in mind. Sasuke blurted out his question.

"Oh, ... will you stop interrupting, Sasuke! ... the Edotensei is undone from this jutsu and obliterates the corpse. The Edotensei, as in the Reanimation jutsu." Empress Heika spoke, revealing the last property of the jutsu. She seems annoyed from Sasuke. Sasuke was about to spit out something until he could not. Empress Heika sealed his mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your Rinne Sharingan is not able to break the seal. Anyways, that is the property of my China Gate Galaxy's Revenge from Heaven Style. There is much more in Heaven Style." Empress Heika spoke "I just used Heaven style when I came back. I can revive myself. I have an infinite amount of bodies and I can die infinitely. If you two get too difficult to fight, I have one more jutsu for you. I am showing how good your skills are."

The summit ate every word the Empress spoke out.

"Alright. First, the previous Kages is welcome to assist the current Kages in this first real test!" Empress Heika shouted and with her eyes, she took the ninja world into her own dimension.

"What in the world?" Naruto shouted. They were in a golden place in a large battlefield.

Empress Heika shouted "Alright! Let the Nine Kage battle begin!"


	6. Ch 6: The Nine Kage vs the Empress

**I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter.**

 **Now, for the real action**

Chapter 6

The Nine Kage vs Empress Heika

The nine Kage found themselves in a battlefield that was golden. Perhaps, the biggest effect of the battlefield fell on the Thrid Tsuchikage.

"I'm young again!" the Third Tsuchikage spoke. Indeed it was, for his hair fell down and more hair grew. His wrinkles disappeared.

"My hundred strength seal no longer has to take the burden of making me look young again!" Tsunade spoke and immediately turned to Naruto

"What did you say about me being a granny?" Tsunade smirked. The reaction from Naruto was just the reaction she had expected. The previous Kage looked young again. The Fourth Raikage's arm grew back after being lost from Sasuke's Amaterasu during a Kage Summit.

The Fifth Mizukage's minor wrinkles disappeared and her belly disappeared.

The Sixth Raikage lost his mustache. The Sixth Mizukage lost his minor beard and looked more like a little boy. His built remained the same.

Most importantly, the Nine Kage felt their strength grow by ten folds.

"Now, you can't die. If I stab you after I say start, you lose. And it appears we have ten Kage, not nine. Kakashi Hatake. But anyways" Empress Heika spoke and with that, Naruto felt as if a knife went through his heart. He saw a finger go through it. He recognized it. The Hell Stab, from the Third Raikage. When the Empress released her finger, Naruto's serious wound healed. Naruto also automatically activated Sage Mode the moment he entered the new dimension. He sensed another blob of nature chakra and looked at that direction. A man was lying down in a very royal fashion with his arm supporting his head with his legs crossed on stairs.

"That is my husband, Emperor Hirigana." Empress Heika spoke. The place was similiar to Naruto's second chunin exam in the sand in which he lost to Konohamaru just because he used Sage Mode (which was forbidden in the exam so the littler ones could have a chance).

"Start." Empress Heika spoke

Naruto scanned the area for the Empress and sensed a movement in nature chakra. The Kages were beside him. It was coming. He intercepted the invisible Empress as the Empress became visible again. The Kage leaped back in surprise.

"Very good." Empress Heika spoke as Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage weaved hand signs to Lava release and the Sixth Mizukage quickly turning Hiramekarei into a long sword.

"I see, that boy is able to wield a weapon I created." Emperor Hirigana spoke quietly enough for Chojuro to hear "Hiramekarei."

The lava just missed the Empress while the sword also cut the Empress. The Empress flew into the air just in time as the Fourth Raikage charged up his lightning shield and the Fifth Raikage weaving hand signs.

The Fifth Raikage shouted "Gale Release, Laser Circuit Technique!"

Lightning energy spew out like strings of water, electrocuted. The Empress dodged that one by diving to the ground while the Fourth Raikage charged at her with full speed, ready to throw a deadly punch. The Empress quickly formed one hand sign and her hand was full of currents of air. The Fourth Raikage's punch was intercepted by a wind style nintaijutsu.

"That was very good, A, Darui. Is that all the Kage has got?" Empress Heika spoke, clearly asking for more. At the same time the Empress was speaking, Kakashi got his Lightning Cutter ready. Tsunade charged her fist up for a punch with Naruto setting up his Lava Rasenshiriken. Naruto threw the Rasenshiriken with devastating results. The Kage all got out of the way. Empress Heika activated her Sharingan. She saw a heavily concentrated mass of chakra. Lightning style.

"Lightning style, Lightning Cutter!" Kakashi shouted. Empress Heika just dodged it and was about to knock Kakashi down until she sensed Tsunade with a fist. If she got out of the way, the Lightning Cutter would hit her. So Empress Heika intercepted the punch and threw Tsunade at Kakashi who immediately disabled the Chidori.

"Oh, I forgot Kakashi, you possess Obito's eyes. In that case..." Empress Heika spoke. She raised a finger up and the Sharingan on Kakashi's both eyes activated. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. While she did that, the Third Tsuchikage formed white light in his palms with Kurotsuchi weaving hand signs for Lava Release.

"Lava Style, Quick Lime congealing technique!" Kurotsuchi shouted. The Quicklime certainly got the Empress.

"Water style, Water Trumpet Technique!" Kurotsuchi shouted again. The Quicklime hardened on the Empress. The Third Tsuchikage released his Particle Style. The Empress' eyes quickly transferred into the Rinne Sharingan and she absorbed the move. On top of that, Kakashi formed a Susanoo just as the Empress absorbed the jutsu and Kakashi fired his specialty. The Kamui Shiriken. The Empress' eyes turned gold and the quicklime was reduced to nothing. Empress Heika brought out her golden Susanoo and whipped the Shiriken back a Kakashi.

"Is her power even ninja? It is beyond who we faced!" Naruto shouted to the Kage.

"Actually, I am very impressed with your teamwork!" Empress Heika smiled. "Keep it up, and you might actually get to kill me once!" and as she spoke it, jutsu after jutsu got activated as the Fifth Kazekage shot his light sand (from Onoki) at the Empress. The Empress got trapped.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted. The sand around the Empress got compressed. There was no sign of blood. The Empress used Shikotsumyaku, the bone technique Naruto and Gaara saw before with their fight with Kimimaro and Kaguya, except Kaguya's bones were deadlier.

"Alright. I have to admit that I lost. Now, for Sasuke and Naruto" the Empress smiled.


	7. Ch 7: Naruto&Sasuke get thousand yeared

**I hoped you like that previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Here it is. To make up for time, I made it extra long!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Chapter 7

Naruto and Sasuke thousand yeared!

The rest of the Kage went to sit on the bench in the heaven battlefield. They sat near the Emperor who completely ignored them.

Naruto and Sasuke formed the sealing jutsu they used on the rabbit goddess.

"To show you I am not playing games, I will activate my Tenseigans and my Rinne Sharingans!" Empress Heika announced. Naruto and Sasuke's muscles tensed immediately.

 _Tenseigans_ and _Rinne Sharingans? So she has four eyes?_ Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"Well, both of them combined. I named it the Rinne Tenseigan!" Empress Heika shouted.

 _Simple names, not like the Fourth Hokage who gives jutsus extra long names._ Naruto and Sasuke thought. The Empress seem know what they were thinking.

"I see. You are thinking about the Fourth Hokage and his extra long named jutsus. I know he had a very very hard time creating a name for the Rasengan. One word only." Empress Heika spoke. "And that reminds me."

Doors opened on the sides of the stadium and five people walked in the room.

"No way." Naruto spoke.

"No human could do that..." Sasuke spoke, choking on his words.

"That is right." Empress Heika spoke softly "I have brought you the first ninjas, whom you have defeated one before."

...

"I present Princess Kaguya Otsusuki, the first ninja of the Rinne Sharingan and the Byakugan. Hagoromo Otsusuki of the Sharingan and Rinnegan and Hamura Otsusuki of the Byakugan and Tenseigan, the conquerors of their mother, Indra and Asura Otsusuki, sons of Hagoromo in which their spirit lies in you, Naruto and Sasuke!" Empress Heika announced. "And if you don't like the arrangement, perhaps I can convince my husband to fight..."

"No, it's fine!" Naruto sputtered "Believe it! We can defeat them easily!"

In response, Sakura came out of nowhere and beat Naruto up.

"Naruto! Why do you have to be so rash!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted. Naruto could swear he saw the Empress giggling.

"Alright. I want to see your power too Sakura." Empress Heika giggled. "Do you need any other assistance?"

"No, we're fine the way we are!" Naruto shouted with Sakura beating him up in response.

"M'lady, we would love assistance!" Sakura giggled nervously.

SNAP!

"Team Minato, please step out." Empress Heika spoke. Out of the doors came out Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha (face completely healed), and finally, Minato Namikaze. Kakashi looked surprised. The teams got in order. The look on Kakashi's face was perverted.

"Rin, you look...look...beautiful!" Kakashi sputtered.

"Kakashi, I love you too, but I married Obito here in heaven!" Rin giggled. "He is really the ninja! I heard he surpassed you! He also got the Rinnegan in Heaven! My Obito!"

The expression on Kakashi's face was clearly full of discouragement, like when Sakura and Naruto gave him little respect. He watched helplessly as Rin hugged Obito as if he was a teddy bear.

"Now, I have decided to let Team Minato and Team Kakashi to beat my Super Edotensei Technique in which I invented! (hehe) And if they suceed, they will fight me! (hehe!)" Empress Heika replied.

Kaguya made the first move. She brought out her Ash Killing Bones technique and used it as a large scale attack. Obito used his Rinnegan to absorb the jutsu. Hagaromo used the Truth Seeking Ball, only to be intercepted by Naruto's Truth Seeking Ball. Hamura used the opportunity to attack, using the power of his Tenseigan and used _his_ Truth Seeking Ball. The attack narrowly missed Sakura as Sasuke brought out a shield. Then shot it out at everyone he could attack (not including Team Minato and Team Kakashi). Minato threw about fifty of his signature kunai. Indra activated his eyes and formed his Susanoo. It clashed with Kakashi's Susanoo.

"Kamui Shiriken!" Kakashi yelled. A sword came out from Indra's Susanoo and it deflected the shiriken. Asura took the chance and leaped up into the air and used his avatar jutsu. Sasuke thought of something and spoke something very smart.

"Aren't you two still fighting over who is more superior, over your father's will." Sasuke spoke. That did the trick.

"Well, we decided that I am the most superior after all!" Indra boasted.

"No you did not! He gave me the will, nincompoop!" Asura screeched back.

"I am the older one! I am the most superior! You have no dojutsu!" Indra snapped back.

"Well I worked hard to gain this level of power!" Asura spoke "You have no idea how much I gave to get so strong! I believe your skills comes from love and happiness!"

"Well, power says it all! I'll show you!" Indra spoke. Soon, the two were having a massive fight, causing even their father and uncle getting attacked. Only Kaguya did not get attacked. She shot her Ash Killing Bones and incinerated them. They reformed.

"I thought the Empress taught us violence is not the option. I thought you changed, Indra, Asura. I even got along with my sons! They are my sons and now, I don't care if they possess chakra. I thought the Empress taught you to stop your quarrel! I thought your father put an end to this in heaven along with the Empress." Kaguya spoke, crying on her knees.

 _Wow! That demon changed!_ Naruto thought. The thought scared him.

 _WTF?_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, you finished my reanimation jutsu with only speaking it out loud?" Empress Heika asked in astonishment. A smile formed on the Empress.

"CHA!" Sakura shouted and landed a powerful blow on Empress Heika.

POOF!

"Shadow Clone!" Naruto shouted.

"That was good Sakura." Sasuke spoke, complimenting Sakura, taught by the masters of love, Rock Lee. Sakura smiled.

"I admit, that was very smart Sasuke. But I am much more powerful than all of them combined..." Empress Heika spoke. She disappeared.

Rin was the first one to sense the Empress and pointed to where she was.

"Over there!" Rin shouted. Obito kissed her, earning a slap in the face from Rin. The impact was astounishing. Tsunada had never taught Rin monstrous strength.

"I am a firm believer that girls should be equally as strong as men!" Empress Heika expressed when Naruto revealed her location. Sasuke quickly sliced at the Empress and when she dodged, Minato appeared and used the Rasengan, only to be countered with a Rasengan. The explosion sent the Empress flying as Kakashi threw Kamui shiriken and running up to her to attack her. The speed was overwhelming for even the lightning speed ninja who matches Might Guy's eight inner gate. She activated _her_ inner gates.

"First gate, gate of opening! OPEN!" Empress Heika shouted. "Second gate, gate of healing! Open! Third gate, gate of life! Open! Fourth gate, gate of pain! Open! Fifth gate, gate of limit! Open! Sixth gate, gate of view! Open! Seventh gate, gate of wonder! Open! Eighth gate, gate of death! Open!"

Naruto spoke "Is she going to kill herself?"

"Shut up, Naruto, she is still talking!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Ninth gate, gate of reborn! Open!" Empress Heika yelled "AND FINALLY, TENTH GATE, GATE OF ETERNAL POWER! OPEN!"

"Tenth gate?" Sasuke asked "Eight gates is enough power to defeat a Kage. The Empress is far stronger than us, with power half of Hagoromo, far higher than the Kage level. Eighth gates for her to open is already disastrous. But TEN gates? That is far too difficult for us to handle!"

Nothing the people did could beat the Empress.

"A thousand years of death!" Empress Heika shouted. Two different hands shot out at Naruto and Sasuke's but...

Team Minato and Team Kakashi was about to be pulverized with the finger jutsu until

...

Empress Heika looked at what blocked her attack. A wall of light blocked her. Everyone looked to see who did that flawlessly. A hand was raised up in a stop form.

Emperor Hirigana.


	8. Ch 8: The jutsu she told him about

**I told you that there is more action.**

 **Here is an unexpected part of the fight.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Chapter 8

The jutsu she told him about

Empress Heika's powerful tenth gate power was blocked by Emperor Hirigana.

"Proceed." Emperor Hirigana spoke. The taijutsu power wore off.

"What is the ninth and tenth inner gate do?" Sasuke asked.

"After the eighth inner gate, in which the gate punctures the heart to pump more chakra, we have the ninth and tenth inner gate, in which I created. The ninth inner gate focuses on working on the soul, making the soul make chakra. The price is very heavy for those who don't know how to use it. Whoever attempts the ninth gate dies!" Empress Heika spoke. "That is, if you don't know how to use it, which is pretty much everyone. Your soul is destroyed. The tenth gate opens up power from the heavens and nature power, in which my senjutsu increases. This gives me so much power, I could run so fast, the Sharingan would be hurt for a week if it even TRIED to follow it. Of course, the ninth and tenth gate also have their own jutsus. Eighth gate is Evening Elephant and the Bloody Gate Dragon. You would know it as Night Guy. Heaven style is associated with the ninth and tenth gate. Senjutsu is involved with the tenth gate. You get the army of Evening Elephants, Dozen Gate Dragon, and a new jutsu, the heaven dragon. After that in the tenth gate, you have Terrifying Mammoths, Hundred Headed Dragon, Heavendra, the fearsome heaven monster with eight heads, and a final jutsu called the Animal Compass Power. The four animals as in Genbu, Seiryu, Susako, and Byakko."

"Bah, you talk too much." Emperor Hirigana spoke without thinking. The look on Empress Heika's face was murderous.

"What?" Empress Heika shouted. She aimed to attack when Naruto got her in the heart with a Truth Seeking Ball. Empress Heika was shot far. Pulverized.

"Naruto, that was overkill." Sasuke spoke.

"SASUKE, YOU COPIED MY LINES!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IGNORANT?" Sasuke shouted.

"Whatever." Emperor Hirigana spoke. "I'll send you back to where you came from."

...

"Naruto, I must go. A Uchiha plans to kill me." Sasuke spoke "And you know it!"

"Ok..." Naruto spoke. Emperor Hirigana wiped out everyone's memories of the time gap.

...

Sasuke walked in a building. Just then, a person attacked Sasuke.

"You will die, Sasuke! This is what you get for killing Itachi!" the boy spoke.

"A boy using the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke spoke. Sasuke attacked, but he disappeared.

...

"Sarada, what happened?" Chocho shouted. She walked in the building Sarada was in and saw a sword on the wall. A man was there.

"Sasuke, about time." Naruto spoke. Sarada was crying.

"Whatever." Sasuke spoke. Just then, a man with a cloak appeared. He had many Sharingan embedded on his body.

"Shin, kill them!" The man shouted. His cloak had the symbol of the Akatsuki.

"And we plan to revive the Akatsuki!" the man shouted. There was an army. Naruto and Sasuke were trapped.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" The man shouted.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Shin shouted.

Sasuke did not reveal his Rinnegan. It was not necessary to do so yet.

"Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. It missed Shin. The man has gotten Sasuke on the neck.

"Move and he dies!" the man shouted. The many Sharingan was horrifying.

"Besides, I have the Izanagi with me! LOADS!" The man shouted.

 _I am afraid the Izanagi apparently has no effect on me._ Empress Heika spoke. The roof of the building tore apart.

"What in the world?" Sasuke sputtered. Empress Heika was in the sky in her secret form, the jutsu she told Sasuke about. Empress Heika was bigger than the horizon and her power was deadly. She created the shrine.

"What do you think you are doing? That I believe is just a broadcasting jutsu!" The man spoke. Empress Heika brought her finger down, which was much much larger than the man's entire body and she flicked him to a hard wall. Empress Heika formed the shrine.

"What jutsu is that?" The man yelled. The boy gave no expression at all. He brought out his Rinnegan and tried to absorb the light of chakra. The Rinnegan got destroyed.

"NOOOOOOO!" The man shouted, as he got sealed. The boy however fled into his own dimension.

Sasuke simply teleported away.


	9. Message from the Author

**I do not own Naruto or all the characters in any way.**

 **I had fun writing a story like this! I hope you liked it too.**

 **I do own Empress Heika and Emperor Hirigana. Heaven Style and my created techniques are inspired by the author of Naruto, forethere somewhat the author's property.**

 **I praise the author for making the story nice, complicated, and interesting.**

 **Read my original piece, "May Beaulieu and the Augury of Love"**

 **You can find it in the misc section, misc books. Or in my profile.**

 **If you want more chapters, please do give reviews! :)**


End file.
